Together at last
by cutiepiehunter
Summary: Set after the finale in season 6. What changes, what doesn't? Fluffiness along with a sprinkling of murders.
1. Chapter 1

Booth stared at the blank ceiling, his hands cupping the back of his head as the events of the night replayed in his mind for the millionth time. _I'm pregnant…you're the father_. The words echoed in his skull even as he struggled to listen to Bones' words.

"And let's not tell Sweets. He's probably going to psychoanalyze us before writing this stuff into his book," Brennan chattered away, now that the ball of stress lodged deep in her stomach was finally unwinding. "Booth! Booth!" She grabbed her second container of the green curry before stabbing her chopsticks to pick up the remaining sticky rice. She was ravenous; it was quite possible that she would soon turn into the water buffalo that Angela was always referring to. The thought did little to deter her from shoving the food into her mouth although she did file the fact to the back of her mind. Starting tomorrow, she would pay more attention to her nutritional needs. For now, she was just hungry.

She slumped next to her partner on the couch jarring him awake from his daze. "Booth! Booth! Are you even listening?"

"What?" He looked at her tenderly; the goofy smile now a permanent part of his features.

"Why do you have that stupid smile on your face?"

"What smile?" Booth tried, unsuccessfully to hide a self satisfied smirk.

"That smile!" Brennan announced before slurping the last bit of rice and curry. She burped, and then giggled. "That was very rude of me, sorry."

"It's okay, Bones. You need all the food you can get. You want to take care of my baby girl right in there."

Brennan pulled back amused, "Pregnancy does have its perks. And a girl? And how do you know that?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling."

"That's irrational. Not to mention completely inaccurate. I would refrain from making such deductions," Brennan frowned before putting her feet up on the center table. Wanda's impossibly high heels had been a strain on her back as well her calves. Booth noticing her discomfit pulled one of Brennan's legs on his lap.

He massaged her calf slowly, his large hands gentle against her soft skin. "You're going to be a mama, Bones!" He announced once more as though waiting for it to sink in.

"I see you're happy about it."

"Happy? Over joyed, Bones. Over joyed. That's the word you should be looking for," Booth smiled again.

Brennan shook her head, laughing, "the smile. It's back again."

"What smile?"

"The one that says I've managed to impregnate the female of the species. Anthropologically speaking, males tend to feel a sense of satisfaction knowing that they've managed to fertilize an egg. In some cultures, they even celebrate manhood for the off spring that it brings. Obviously people have forgotten that it's the female who does all of the work. In fact..ouch!"

Booth smiled apologetically even if he didn't' feel one bit sorry. He hated it when Bones ripped him apart in the name of Science. He smiled cheekily instead, his words turning into a sexy drawl, "well it's not every day a guy gets to know that he knocked up Dr. Bones."

"Dr. Temperance Brenan," she corrected him.

"Fine, Dr. Temperance Brennan," Booth repeated picking on the fact that she didn't seem too troubled about him knocking her up.

"Lower still. My ankles too," she commanded, and Booth chuckled. He couldn't wait to see what the rest of the pregnancy would bring.

"So Bones, were you, ah, nervous about telling me? Like when did you find out?" His hands wandered past her calves, and up her thighs, but she didn't seem to notice, or want to stop him.

"Yes," she confessed, her eyes glued to the opposite side of the room, suddenly very interested in the lone vase that stood holding its tulips.

"Yes, what?"

"I found out this morning, before I got to the diner. The corpse at the bowling alley seemed to nauseate me, and I've never had any trouble with the smell of decaying flesh before."

"Of course," Booth murmured, rolling his eyes away from her.

" I've had an inkling, yes, particularly when I didn't menstruate on time. It seemed a plausible scenario that was just confirmed by the home pregnancy test."

"And you're sure?"

"I took it ten times, and visited my doctor this morning. She confirmed my doubts, and here we are. Pregnant. I wasn't sure about how to tell you, but the waiting room had an interesting documentary playing about unmarried mothers, and their children; the men almost always seemed furious at the conception, and it was troubling me."

"Wait. What documentary?" Booth had an idea, but it seemed a little too far fetched at the moment.

"The one with young mothers, and fathers; a documentary very similar to the guidos."

"Teen moms? On MTV? Aww Bones," Booth couldn't help but laugh out loud at the absurdity of her mindset.

"Look Bones, you'll be a great mom, alright. Besides those were kids with no financial options."

"And I am very rich. You make a valid point Booth."

"Yes. And I'm going to love this baby to death. Just like I do Parker. I'm very happy to have this baby. It's like an early present." Booth rubbed his hands in glee, and Bones narrowed her eyes at him once. She wiggled her toes tellingly, and he smirked once more. "I see you're getting used to the idea of having me around."

"I've been thinking that you would make a wonderful father to the little baby, and I'm quite open to the idea of you being in his or her life."

Booth willed her to stop there. He had this feeling that she was going to bring up the futility of marriage or a monogamous relationship. He winced in advance waiting for the crushing blow to come.

And when it fell he wasn't quite sure whether it was merely a figment of his imagination. He must have looked a sight as he stared open mouthed, his eyes dazed.

"Booth? Are you alright? So what do you think?" Her forehead wrinkled as she leaned forward to touch his arm.

"About?"

"Moving in together?"

"Us? As in you and I?"

"Yes."

Never in his entire lifetime had Seeley Booth ever expected the rational Temperance Brennan to proposition him. And so he did what every man in that position would have. He pinched himself; just to make sure it wasn't all dream

A/n: Corny? Yes. But I was dying to write a fluffy BnB. Will of course include their lovely jobs digging up dead corpses – it's the least I can do. Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing. Please leave a comment or two, just so I know what you're thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth distinctly felt his nails dig into his forearm, and winced in pain. So he definitely wasn't dreaming; Bones was asking him to move in with her.

"You mean here? Isn't this a little sudden?" He seemed wary in accepting her offer. After all, this was the woman who had rejected him before, a woman who did not believe in marriage.

"Yes, here. At my apartment? I was thinking yours might be a little too small."

"And you just want me to move in. No explanations why?"

" Only after the baby is born, " she rushed to clarify, "I just, you know, thought it would be useful to have another parent living in the same house once the child was born. Looks like you will again be missing out on important developments in our child's face." Brennan's shout died in her throat as she looked at the pallor that was overcoming Booth's otherwise healthy face.

"You're right. I didn't get there to be there for Parker either."

Pregnancy hormones were making her more impulsive, and rather unpredictable. She wasn't sure she liked this feeling. Brennan back peddled, trying to make amends. She moved directly in front of Booth and sat on the center table, so she could look him in the eye as she spoke.

"Well considering your affinity for monogamous relationships, this is the closest that I can offer you. You know very well that I don't believe in marriage Booth. Besides, when we got into that bed after Vincent's death, I thought…" Brennan trailed away wondering if she had made a grave mistake in bringing up things that were said at the heat of the moment. The giant relief from the earlier stress had gotten her tongue loose, and talking. While she had contemplated the convenience of having her partner move in with her, she hadn't intended on asking him, just yet. She felt a slight twinge of pity for the confused man who had had two bombshells thrown at him in one night.

"You thought?" Booth was looking at her strangely, and Brennan shook her head, vaguely embarrassed. All of a sudden she became intensely aware of the texture of the hardwood floor underneath her toes; the ridges and slopes had become that much more defined. She wondered if her heightened sense of awareness was due to her pregnancy, or rather a side effect of ignoring Booth's intense stare.

"Never mind. It was just a thought," Brennnan dismissed her words with a nervous chuckle.

"So finish it."

"I don't want to," she felt peevish; he should have accepted the first time she offered. She most definitely didn't feel like being gracious.

"Bones!" Booth whined slightly grabbing her wrist before his partner could make a run for it. He recognized her doe in the headlights expression that she often wore when she felt emotionally insecure. "Please?" He asked in a softer voice, his eyes reminiscent of an eager puppy looking for a treat.

"Fine," Brennan huffed as she spoke grudgingly, "you said you wanted 30, 40, or 50 years, and this is the best I can do. I may not believe in getting married Booth, but I know you want to be around as the father. I mean isn't that why you didn't want me to use your sperm?" She rushed through the words trying to get them across as fast as possible. She didn't deem it necessary to dwell on unnecessary emotional tirades when she believed she had made the biggest gesture of all.

Booth stared at her for a moment before throwing his head back in laughter. Tears streamed down his eyes in hilarity, as well as happiness as he realized just how far his forensic anthropologist had come from bring the self professed ice queen.

Brennan pouted, and retracted her statement, "never mind! I take back that offer."

"You can't!"

"Oh I absolutely can, in fact, I do. Consider yourself uninvited. You can rot in your apartment an old man with those stadium seats of yours…And, and.."

"I accept."

"What did you say?" Brennan's eyes had rounded out to saucers. Her tongue suddenly felt thicker than normal, almost as if it were too big for her mouth.

"I accept your offer Bones. Since you asked so nicely, I will move in with you."

"Very well then," Brennan replied ruffled thoroughly. She expected him to put up a bigger fight, but he seemed intent on pleasing her. "You can't bring those stadium seats though," she added, looking at his face for any signs besides the obvious happiness.

"Ok!" Booth looked at her.

"Ok?" Brennan narrowed her eyes fully intending on making his life difficult. She was about to tell him so when his phone rang shrilly.

Booth winked at her as he picked up the call, "Booth. Yeah. Ok. I'll be there."

Brennan looked at Booth knowing full well he was about to go out on the field. Booth closed the distance between them quickly, pulling her in for a kiss that lasted longer than it should have. She looked beautiful, his Bones, with her lips swollen, and her eyes surprised.

"There's been a murder up at George Washington. I'll call you. We'll talk about everything else, okay?" Finding her irresistible he kissed her once before heading out the door.

A baby, and a proposal from his Bones. If only he hadn't been called to investigate a murder; the night might have just ended perfect.

A/n: Thank you guys for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts. I'm amazed by the response. Hopefully we'll get to the crux of the case soon. Until then, the fluff continues!


	3. Chapter 3

"Booth?" Brennan's voice rang loud and clear from inside the apartment. Booth stopped midway his face contorted in the sappiest grin she had ever seen him wear. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, her bare foot tapping lightly on the floor.

"Forgetting?" Booth looked back, the smile widening across his features by the second. He looked dazzled, his eyes burning with an excitement that couldn't be even be diminished by the prospect of a crime scene.

"Booth!" Brennan walked closer, grabbing her jacket from the closet, and grabbing her wallet before stepping into more comfortable footwear.

"Hey, hey, hey. Where are you going?"

"With you of course," Brennan closed the door behind her, and turned the key in. Satisfied, she turned to Booth who seemed frozen on the spot, "ready to go? You didn't think you could forget your partner, did you?"

Booth folded his arms in front of him suddenly looking very mulish, "absolutely not, Bones. You're pregnant. You can't go around looking at dead people while my baby is in there. Besides we've been out all day."

Brennan raised an eyebrow even as she walked down the hallway shaking her head. If Booth thought he was stubborn, then he definitely had it coming to him. "I don't think so. I'm your partner, and we have a case. It hasn't stopped us before!"

"And you weren't pregnant before. Listen up, Bones you stay in here, and I swear to you I'll have every piece of gooey squinty evidence trucked back to the lab. Huh? What do you say?"

"No."

"No?" Booth was practically running behind Brennan who very calmly walked up to his FBI issued vehicle. She stood at the passenger side waiting patiently for Booth to unlock the doors.

"Hah! Well I'm not driving you there," the sappy smile on Booth's face had turned smug as he made a face towards her.

"Very well then. I suppose I'll drive myself. Of course, I'll also have to call _your_ boss and tell him you're discriminating against the best forensic anthropologist in the country. Obviously a minor inconvenience will not prevent me from doing my job," Brennan turned back on her heel looking more than mildly annoyed. To even suggest that her pregnancy would limit her abilities on the field was ludicrous, not to mention baseless. At the present moment, she found herself not averse to punching Booth.

Booth's shoulders drooped as he called her back, "fine, Bones. You win. But only this once. And you're not allowed to do anything stupid."

"I never do," she countered looking him the eye, and Booth knew his loss was officially sealed with a bow.

He sighed, and walked to the other side, opening the door for. "You did say the smell of rotting flesh made you want to gag," he reminded her gently, and she waved his concern away. She worked around the dead for a living; there was no way the stench would get to her.

Forty minutes later, Brennan heaved over the side of the railing leading to the dorms as Booth patted her back. "There is no need to look so happy, Booth," she glared at him as he struggled not to smile.

"I'm not happy, Bones. You're obviously uncomfortable. Which might bring us back to the fact that you could have stayed home. See Bones, sometimes I can be right. I'm not a big ol' FBI agent for nothing."

Brennan regarded Booth's face for a moment before leaning over the railing once more. This time the contents of her stomach emptied completely with a little bit hitting Booth's shoe. "Bones! Watch out!"

His lady love merely smiled, patting the side of her mouth with a piece of Kleenex. "I'm pregnant Booth. You should be more considerate of the baby. Obviously I had no control when I was..umm.."

"Obviously," Booth rolled his eyes even as his heart thumped at the sight of Brennan. Despite the fact that she had been spewing her guts less than ten seconds, he still felt his heart constrict within his chest cavity. He reached up to stroke her cheek when her eyes narrowed at him. Booth immediately retracted his hand knowing full well there were still at a crime scene. He was pretty sure his eyes however gave away his exact feelings. He cleared his throat, and offered Brennan a piece of gum which she gladly accepted.

Brennan crouched down at the floor peering at the skeletal remains that were stuffed into a wall. "The pelvis indicates that she was woman, somewhere between the ages of 20-25. Extensive dental work, small frame, petite. The level of decomp suggests that this woman has been dead at least for year now." She looked up at the CSI techs roamed the premises.

"And no one reported the body?" Booth looked at one of the technicians who stopped nearby.

The man cleared his throat, "the hole in the wall was hidden by the closet. They were supposed to be doing some work in the dorms during the summer break. Construction was working in here, moved the closet, and bam! There is the body."

"So is there a Dean, or a college official we can speak to?" Booth asked, and a woman with strawberry blond hair to her waist, and impeccably dressed in suit introduced herself. "I'm Dean Caswell here at the George Washington University."

"Ms. Caswell, have any of student reported any suspicious activity? Or have you had any missing students?"

"Margaret, please" the woman batted her long lashes at Booth, "we hadn't heard anything, at least not from the students. Obviously the University would like to keep this situation under control. We're ready to co-operate any way possible. And no, we haven't had any missing reports so far. My office is however pulling records of all students who may have dropped out half way, or lived here the year before." She smiled widely, her attentions focused solely on Booth.

Brennan cleared her throat, placing a possessive hand on Booth's bicep. "I need these remains back at the Jeffersonian."

"All of them?"

"All of them. Including the closet in front."

Booth excused himself feeling oddly satisfied that Brennan's jealousy had been piqued. First she had his baby, then asked him to move in, and finally was stamping her name across him. It was a definite sign of love, no matter how screwed up the sequence of events was.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hate Booth!" Brennan declared decisively as she entered the room where the bones lay on a table. Daisy who was hunched over the examination table looked at her in confusion, and Brennan amended her words, "hate would be inaccurate, but I can't say I like him too much at the moment."

Had it been any other time, Brennan would have enjoyed the bug eyed look on Daisy's face; she made a mental note to share the look with Booth when she was feeling a little more gracious, but for now, she was just crabby.

"Dr. Brennan. Are you alright? You seem a little…emotional?" Daisy looked at her worriedly, and Brennan allowed herself a grim smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all. Do we have any more information on the girl?"

"Right. As you previously noted, the woman seems to have been between 20, and 25 years of age. We did have all the bones carted from the wall including some that seemed to have been embedded in the construction. Hodgins is currently looking at the particles. I did however restructure the skeleton, and found these extra bones."

Brennan spoke in a soft voice, her earlier annoyance with Booth all but forgotten, "fetal bones."

Daisy looked at her mentor triumphantly, "exactly. I've never seen one before. But it appears to be a post mortem fetal extrusion. Obviously with the level of decomp and the skeletonization, we obviously can't see the placenta, or umbilical cord."

"Well, the separation of the fetal skeleton from the mother could have easily been due to external conditions. Coffin births are extremely rare, and with this level of skeletonization, it would be hard to make an accurate prediction," Brennan felt a deep pit form within her stomach. She held her lower abdomen unconsciously protecting her unknown child. In an uncharacteristic manner, Brennan walked away, deep in thought. The woman had been pregnant when she was murdered. The thought stuck with her as she pressed the speed dial button on her phone.

She had to speak to Booth.

"Bones!" Booth's head made an appearance at her office nearly two hours later.

"Where have you been?" Brennan sounded high strung, and her eyes flashed accusingly.

"Getting lunch," Booth smiled waving a brown bag in front of her. "Hungry?" he teased, and his face immediately fell when she frowned. "Is everything alright Bones? The baby?"

"Everything is fine Booth," Brennan sighed as she realized she had been worried about nothing. It had barely been a day since realizing her pregnancy, and she was already turning irrational. She didn't like the new her one bit; she could only hope she could handle this. "The baby is fine," she answered her tone softening.

"Hey!" Booth moved towards her concerned. He held the top part of her arms as he looked her in the eye. "Are you alright? What's going on? Morning sickness? Mood swings? I'm all prepared," he announced rather smugly.

"Morning sickness? Who's pregnant? Don't tell me the dead girl is," Caroline's voice boomed from the hallway. The attorney wore her trademark smirk as she upraised the atmosphere in the office. Her eyes narrowed, and she was blunt as usual, "are you kids having a baby?"

"Yes," Brennan answered absent mindedly while Booth shouted an emphatic, "no."

Caroline's eyebrows shot up to the top of her skull, "which one is it cherie? Yes or no?" Her voice belied humor in its tone, and her eyes dared them to amuse her.

Brennan looked at Booth who merely shrugged before replying. "Yes. We're having a baby. And the dead girl, as you put it does not have morning sickness, well because she's deceased. And yes, she was 7 months pregnant at the time of her death."

Booth gasped silently understanding Brennan's earlier anxiety. He rubbed the small of her back as though silently comforting her, and she looked at him gratefully.

"Excuse me?" Caroline froze in her spot; speechless for the first time in her life.

"The dead girl. She was pregnant. We found the fetal remains along with her bones," Brennan frowned as she spoke slower, and louder while wondering if Caroline's hearing had been compromised.

"No, not that. The part about you and Mr. Hotstuff here having a baby."

"Ah yes. We are having a baby," Brennan smiled at Booth who merely winked at her before kissing her on the cheek. He pulled her closer while Caroline shook her head in disbelief.

"Is this from the sperm you had frozen earlier?" Not one to be subtle, Caroline demanded to know.

"Nope, we did it the old fashioned way," said Booth as the sappy grin on his face returned.

"Finally!" Caroline declared before moving on to the purpose of her visit, "now cherie, we all know I'd love to talk about this for years, but we've got business to do. Now that girl that you have on your table there?"

"You know about her?" Booth seemed surprised.

"Oh you'd be surprised by what I know sugar, including" Caroline paused for dramatic effect before continuing, "the identity of your victim."

Booth raised an eyebrow, "before us? The guys from forensics haven't gotten back to me yet."

"Well, well, well," Caroline smiled, "turns out she's Eleanor Mitchell, daughter of a very famous Mr. Mitchell."

"Senator Mitchell?" Booth asked.

"Oh yes, and he's pulling out all the stops to make sure his daughter gets justice. I just wanted to drop that and some other information to you. He wants to make sure this is kept under wraps, and he'll do anything to co-operate. Guess now we know his reason for secrecy, the baby," Caroline drawled, dropping the folder on the coffee table.

"Thanks," Booth looked at Caroline before clearing his throat, "and uh, we haven't told anyone yet, so we'd appreciate it if you could keep it on the down low."

Caroline snickered, "sure. Just remember to call me when you tell that shrink kid."

"Who, Sweets?" Brennan wanted to know.

"Oh yeah, him. I want to be there when you tell him. Can't wait to see him face," Caroline snorted back a laugh before turning on her heel. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got plenty to do."

"Thank you, Caroline," Brennan shouted, and the attorney smiled to herself. Oh they needed to thank her alright. She always knew. No matter how close they were, nobody kissed their brother for _that_ many steam boats.


End file.
